


Dreaming of Hand Holding

by LancePuns



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Amusement Parks, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffcember, Fluffcember 2020, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, hand-holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LancePuns/pseuds/LancePuns
Summary: White and Black go to the Nimbasa City amusement park. White decides to hold his hand.Fluffcember Day 3: Hand-holding
Relationships: AgencyShipping, Black/White (Pokemon Adventures)
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039902
Kudos: 9





	Dreaming of Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/doop_doop2/status/1306753380182712321?s=21
> 
> I forgot how much I love these two, but this piece went longer than I expected. It started with just the silly idea that Black was oblivious enough to miss that his hand was being held.

After Black finally reuniting with her from the Light Stone, White had let him know that she was often either in Nimbasa or in Virbank (to which she then had to explain where Virbank was) and that she would be happy to have him visit her every so often when he wasn’t busy trying to become champion. Of course, now that he was two years behind everyone else and was back to only 5 pokemon, he didn’t give himself much time for breaks.

But every so often, Black would decide he wanted to take a break for a couple of days and would call White to see if she was available to hang out sometime and catch up. The first few times this happened, it was simply talking over some food or working a shift at the Musical Theater or Pokestar Studios depending on where she was at the time.

This time, White happened to be in Nimbasa, but had a weekend off, so she suggested they go to the amusement park. Black agreed and the two spent most of the day walking around and going to attractions and getting on rides.

They had just gotten off a rollercoaster (not Elesa’s, much to Black’s relief) and decided to walk around for a while, find something they wanted to do. It took them a few minutes, but eventually, Black saw a ride he wanted to go on - a drop tower with a pretty short line. “Hey, let’s go on that one!” he advocated, raising his hand to point at the ride. 

Unfortunately, he hadn't realized that, somehow, their hands had ended up loosely holding each other until he had risen his hand to point. And, because of this, that he had inadvertently thrown White forward a couple of feet, catching her off guard as she stumbled forward.

Black’s eyes widened and he pulled his hand away from hers and gulped. He could feel his ears heating up a bit as she recovered, standing straight and looking at him. “Sorry, Boss! I didn’t mean to do that! I don’t even really remember grabbing your hand…”

He was interrupted by White giggling and grabbing his hand again. “It’s fine, Black. After all, I was the one that grabbed your hand.” She smiled at him before turning back to the ride he was trying to point at. “So this one, right? Let’s go! It looks like fun!” She said though it was hardly registering for Black as his brain scrambled.

_ We’re holding hands, we’re holding hands, we’re holding hands, we’re holding hands, we’re holding hands, we’re holding hands- _

They got in line, ( _ we’re still holding hands _ ) and White watched as the drop tower, called Sky Drop, rose and fell with the current batch of attendees strapped to it. She was excited about this one, and she squeezed Black’s hand to show such excitement. “I’m glad we came here today, but I’m beginning to get hungry for dinner. Any ideas?” White asked, and paused to let Black suggest something. However, she was confused to hear no response.

Looking back at Black, White was surprised to see Musha out, eating away at Black’s dreams like she tended to. “Black? What’re you doing?”

Musha popped off of Black’s head and returned to its pokeball, allowing Black to think clearly now. “Uh, so, Boss? Would you want to...go out sometime? Like, as a couple?”

White stared at Black for a moment, blinked, and smiled. “I would be happy to.”


End file.
